


Where He Belongs

by bahlovkarizma



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahlovkarizma/pseuds/bahlovkarizma
Summary: Tag to Season 5X21 'Last Rites' This is just my idea of the scene between the cemetery and when they arrive at Granny's.





	

“Then it's time to take you where you belong,” Zeus guides him down the long hallway and Killian can think that he only belonged in one place, with Emma. He is resigned to his fate though and can only hope that wherever he ends up, they will be together at the end of her life. As he moves further on, the light in front of him grows brighter, blinding him, even behind closed eyelids. As he feels the warmth of the light engulf him, only one thing runs through his head, her name over and over again.

“Emma... EMMA!” is the final thought as the light fully engulfs him

He lands with a jolt and nearly stumbles, his eyes still closed, scared to open them and find out where he 'belongs'. Taking in a deep breath, he's startled to find that the smell of damp earth and rain filling his nose. Opening his eyes slowly, he is greeted by the cemetery of Storybrooke, and in front of him a woman is standing in front of a casket. The woman is familiar, but it's impossible, it couldn't be. He opens his mouth to try to call out but his mouth is dry, so he swallows and tries again.

“Swan?” he asks, the word coming out more tentatively than he had meant, but a moment later, she is in his arms, kissing him and demanding to know how he was there.

\----------------------

“I'm still afraid I'm going to wake up and find this is a dream,” Emma says later when they are laying on their bed, her head resting on his chest.

“I'm not going anywhere love,” he promises and drops a kiss on the top of her head, “promise.” 

Some time later Emma wakes to an empty bed, and reaches a hand out, looking for a body that isn't there across cold sheets.

“No,” she says quietly to herself, sitting up and looking around the room frantically; though she had this nightmare so many times before, this time had been too real and the thought of him being gone again nearly stole her breath. “No. Killian?” There is no response and she calls for him again, fear making her stomach clench. “Killian!” she nearly shouts and swings her legs over the side of the bed and is about to stand when he enters the room.

“I'm right here lass,” he assures and allows her to pull him to her, standing between her legs as she wraps her arms around his middle, her head buried against his stomach.

“I thought it was a dream,” she said, tears leaking past her closed eyes.

“I'm sorry love,” he replies stroking her hair, “after the Underworld I was feeling a bit grimy and needed some food, I thought I would make it back before you woke.” Emma just held on tighter and Killian returned the hug just as tightly.

“I don't know how to explain this to Regina,” Emma says after he had coaxed her into the kitchen where he had made grilled cheese sandwiches.

“I can't say I would change places with him, but Robin was a good man, and I'm sorry he's gone,” Killian replies and she reaches out to take his hand, needing the physical touch, to reassure herself.

“They named Zelena and Robin's daughter after him.”

“That's a nice tribute, I'm sure he would have appreciated it. Will your family be wondering where you've gone?” he asks some time later after moving to the couch where she plastered herself to his side. Emma looks out the window to see that night has fallen, they've been here for a few hours.

“Maybe, but my mom knew that I needed some alone time,” she stands a bit reluctantly to search for her phone, she's unwilling to share him with the rest of the world just yet, but  
she should check in.

There are several missed messages, mostly from her mom and Henry and two missed calls from her dad.

4:36 PM Mom: How are you doing?

4:57 PM Mom: Love you

5:15 PM Mom: We're still at Granny's

5:26 PM Henry: Hey mom, you ok?

5:43 PM Mom: Please let us know you're ok

6:01 PM Missed call from Dad

6:10 PM Mom: Your dad is about to send out a search party

6:15 PM Missed call from Dad

6:35 PM Henry: Grandpa is really worried, please call him.

6:37 PM Dad: Answer your phone!

Emma looks at the clock and sees that it is now a quarter to seven and quickly dials her dad's number.

“Where have you been? I've been looking for you,” David picks up on the first ring.

“Sorry dad,” she says and shoots Killian a sheepish look, “I went back to my house and fell asleep.” David blows out a heavy sigh and Emma feels her guilt grow.

“Everyone is still at Granny's, do you want me to pick you up?”

“No, that's all right, I'll be there in ten minutes.” They say their goodbyes and hang up and Emma places her phone on the counter but doesn't move to stand.

“Should I stay here?” Killian asks, this is a delicate situation, it will be hard to explain how he arrived back here when Robin was still gone.

“No,” she answers immediately, still reluctant to let him out of her sight, “we'll just have to explain everything. I guess we can't hide here forever,” she says with a half smile and went upstairs to grab her jacket.

“Ready?” Killian asks as she walks downstairs.

“As I'll ever be.”


End file.
